La revanche de Grimmjow
by Ya01-Bl3ach
Summary: Après la première rencontre d'Ichigo et Grimmjow, celui-ci doit retourner au hueco-mundo mais juste avant Ichigo a du lui faire une promesse : Celle de rester vivant tant qu'il n'auront pas terminé leur combat mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu ...


_**GrimxIchi.**_

**Le combat entre Grimmjow et Ichigo continua indéfiniment jusqu'a . . .**

Grimmjow : K'so je dois retourner au hueco mundo

Ichigo : Ah vraiment

Grimmjow : Ouais mais on se reverra et là on pourra continuer sans interruption.

Ichigo : Tu verras, je vais te faire mordre la poussière Grimmjow

Grimmjow : Hahaha, essaie juste de rester vivant ce sera déjà pas mal

Ichigo : Tu me prend pour qui là évidemment que je serai toujours là

Grimmjow : PROMET-LE !!!

Ichigo : Promis

**A LAS NOCHES :**

_Grimmjow revint de son combat avec Ichigo et était furax contre lui-même _

_''Bordel, ce gamin était très faible comparé à moi mais alors comment se fait-il que je me sois ramassé plusieurs coups et maintenant ce shinigami qui se prend pour un roi va me ridiculiser devant les autres RAAAH je le HAIS''_

Grimmjow arriva dans la salle où tous les espadas l'attendait ainsi que 3 shinigamis...

Aïzen : Et bien Grimmjow que s'est il passé? Tu as amené des arancars dans le monde réel et il n'y a que toi qui soit revenu Tss ce n'est pas bien Grimmjow . Tu m'as beaucoup déçu tu sais mais bon, comme les arancars que tu as pris étaient parmis les plus faibles, je te pardonne.

_Grimmjow en avait marre que CE shinigami se moque de lui. Le ton qu'il avait pris faisait penser qu'Aïzen parlait à un enfant mais il était un espada le sixième meilleur!!!!_

Grimmjow : . . .

Tousen : Sois reconnaissant envers Aïzen-sama il t'a pardonné alors qu'il aurait pu te tuer!!!

Grimmjow : QU'EST-CE-QUE T'AS L'AVEUGLE TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?!!!

Tousen : Tu mériterait que je te punis comme il se doit !

Grimmjow : Ben vas-y viens!!! ça fait longtemps que je rêve de te rabattre le caquet !!!

_Grimmjow fut interpelé par son maître et l'aveugle en profita pour lui trancher le bras gauche et le désintégra ._

_Grimmjow : AAAAAAaah Enfoiré tu vas voir . . ._

Aïzen : Grimmjow ça suffit ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère quand-même?

Grimmjow : GRRRRrrrr

Grimmjow partit

Aïzen : Tu n'y est pas allé de main morte Tousen

Tousen : Pardonnez-moi Aïzen-sama

**PENDANT CE TEMPS À KARAKURA :**

_Ichigo se remémora son combat contre l'arancar n°6 et se souvint d'avoir été affaibli par son hollow qui essayait encore de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il se souvint également avoir ressentit une sorte de pulsion qui le poussait à se battre contre Grimmjow quelque chose de très fort._

Ichigo : ''Hum peut-être que c'est ce que ressent Kempachi quand il se bat''

Rukia : Ichigo ça va ?

Ichigo : Oui ça va c'est juste que je repensais à quelque chose.

Rukia : Ichigo, reprend-toi enfin!!! Arrête de faire celui qui va bien et regarde . . .

??? : **REGARDE** mon roi, je m'approche de plus en plus de toi et bientôt, je te mangerai et ce sera moi le roi et toi la monture **hahaahahahahahaha**

_Ichigo le voyait à quelques centimètres de lui seulement. Son hollow avait raison, si il continuait ainsi, il ne sera plus. Ichigo recula et renversa sa chaise de bureau sous les yeux étonnés de son amie mais il ne la remarquait pas. Il refusait de l'admettre mais il avait peur de Shirosaki._

Rukia : ICHIGO ... yeux...noirs...NE...LAISSE...CONTRÔLE

_Rukia se tenait devant lui et lui criait des choses qu'il ne compris pas car tout-à-coup, il tomba inconscient._

Rukia : ICHIGOOO

_Rukia vit qu'Ichigo tombait et essaya de le rattraper mais elle fut plaquée contre le mur et maintenue par une forte poigne exercée sur sa gorge. Elle ouvrit les yeux et voulu crier mais n'y arriva pas._

Rukia : ... O_O

Shirosaki : ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était amusé autant hahahahaha

Rukia : I...chi...go

_Rukia n'arrivait plus à respirer mais alors qu'elle pensait que ça se finirait ainsi, Shirosaki se tint la tête et cria puis le corps d'Ichigo s'écroula à terre._

Ichigo : Pardon Rukia il est trop fort

Rukia : Baliverne!!! Si il est fort alors entraîne-toi, deviens plus fort et bat-le!!!

C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo s'entraîna et rencontra plus tard les vizards qui lui apprirent à controler son hollow intérieur. Plus tard, il apprit qu'Orihime avait été enlevé par les arancars et, accompagné d'Uryu et de Chad, il se rendit au Hueco Mundo.

**RÉUNION DES ARANCARS :**

Aïzen : Ma très chère espada, nous allons avoir 3 invités et parmi eux, il y en a un qui me tient à coeur. Il s'agit d'un jeune shinigami aux cheveux roux et il s'appelle ICHIGO KUROSAKI.

Grimmjow se sentait étrangement heureux de savoir qu'il allait revoir le rouquin pour continuer leur combat mais il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher car les autres seront aussi très intéressés par ce shinigami.

Ulquiorra : . . .

Nooitora : ''AH, enfin un peu d'action! J'espère qu'il sait se battre''

Grimmjow : ''C'est ma proie et personne ne l'aura surtout pas toi Ulquiorra''

Aïzen : Ils ne sont pas une grande menace mais méfiez-vous. Sur ce, je vous laisse. La réunion est terminée.

**L'APRÈS RÉUNION :**

Grimmjow sortit en toute hâte. Il lui fallait à tout prix le trouver en premier. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Ichigo se trouvait en face d'Ulquiorra et que celui-ci lui avait transpercé le torse et avait imposé le même trou qu'il avait.

Ichigo : aaarg

Ichigo s'écroula raide mort et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir protégé ses amis, de ne pas avoir libéré Orihime mais surtout il pensait . . .

Ichigo : ''je vais mourir sans avoir tenu ma promesse envers Grimmjow''

Grimmjow chercha toujours jusqu'a ce qu'il perçoive le reïatsu d'Ulquiorra et celui d'Ichigo

Grimmjow : Saleté d'Ulquiorra!!! Il est à moi. Ichigo t'as pas intéret à mourir!!!

Quelques temps après, Grimmjow ne sentit presque plus le réïatsu d'Ichigo. Il se trouvait sur le lieu du combat mais il n'apperçu personne jusqu'a ce qu'il vit Ichigo à terre avec un trou semblable à celui d'Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow : Putain qu'est-ce-que t'as foutu?! Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester en vie

Grimmjow rageait. Il regarda encore le corps de celui qui devait être son adversaire avant de partir pour ensuite revenir avec Orihime qui soigna Ichigo.

Orihime : Qui lui a fait ça _dit-elle en montrant le trou noir _

Grimmjow : Ulquiorra GRRRRRR

Ichigo : mmh qu'est-ce-que ... Inoue!!!

Grimmjow : Allez, debout on a un combat à finir

Orihime : NON!!! Je n'ai pas sauvé Kurosaki-kun pour qu'il soit encore blessé!!!

Ichigo : Inoue ça va aller merci

Tout-à-coup, Orihime vit son géôlier s'avancer vers Grimmjow et tout deux commencèrent à se battre mais il était clair qu'Ulquiorra avait l'avantage alors Grimmjow prit un petit cube noir et le mit dans le trou de hollow du quatrième espada. Ulquiorra disparut .

Grimmjow : On a 2 heures avant qu'il revienne.

Ichigo : Oui

Grimmjow allait enfin pouvoir poursuivre le combat de l'autre fois néanmoin, il allait lui faire payer de n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse .

Ichigo quant à lui avait été très surpris de l'initiative que l'arancar avait pris. Il avait libéré Orihime tout ça pour le ramener à la vie puis il ressentit à nouveau cette pulsion cette même pulsion battre dans ses tempes et suivit Grimmjow.

Ichigo : On va où ?

Grimmjow : Dans un lieu qui se ferme de l'intérieur et qui ne fera entrer personne grâce à son dispositif. Au moin, on ne sera plus déranger par quoique ce soit ni par autre chose.

Ichigo : Euh oui, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow : Quoi

Ichigo : Je tenais à te remercier

Grimmjow : RAH pas la peine, et puis on avait une promesse à respecter

Ichigo : ouais mais quand-même, merci

**LE LIEU SECRET :**

Grimmjow s'arrêta devant un mur qu'il toucha ce qui fit ouvrir un passage.

Ichigo : C'est impressionnant !!!

En fait le lieu lui rappelait ce qui se trouvait en dessous du magasin de Urahara .

Grimmjow : ouais dit-il en refermant la porte.

Une fois celle-ci fermée, il se retourna vers Ichigo qui avait la tête ailleurs.

Grimmjow : Hey réveille-toi, je veux un vrai combat et ce serait bien si t'étais pas autant dans la lune !!!

Ichigo : Ok BANKAÏ

Grimmjow : Ah, ça commence bien hahaha.

Ichigo : Et encore, t'as pas tout vu !!!

Ichigo utilisa le Getsuga-Tenshou sur Grimmjow qui l'évita très facilement.

Grimmjow : Qu'est-c'tas à la fin j'veux pouvoir me déchaîner sur toi !!!

Mais à cet instant, il vit qu'Ichigo n'allait pas bien et le rattrapa de justesse.

Grimmjow : Ichigo ça va?

Ichigo : Gomen (désolé) . . . O_O

Grimmjow avait enlacé Ichigo et l'avait embrassé. C'était un baiser très tendre mais à la fois passionné et c'est là qu'Ichigo comprit d'où lui venait cette pulsion. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'on a lors d'un combat. Il était terriblement attiré par Grimmjow. Son air, sa voix, même la couleur ses cheveux l'attirait.

Ichigo : mmmmh

Il se sentait étrangement bien ainsi et agrippa la veste de l'arancar pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand il fut arrêté, les deux hommes étaient essouflés et se regardaient avec une lueur de désir dans leurs yeux. Grimmjow entoura la taille d'Ichigo d'une main et de l'autre, il l'enlaça puis, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

Grimmjow était exité par Ichigo. Le shinigami remplaçant avait les yeux à demi-closes et rougissait légèrement ce qui exita encore plus le numéro 6.

À la fin de leur baiser, Grimmjow le plaqua contre un rocher plutôt lisse et s'appuya sur lui. Il sentit la même exitation que lui chez Ichigo. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il tenait absolument à entendre Ichigo le supplier et l'entendre gémir. Rien que d'y penser son sexe subissait déjà des dégats

Grimmjow : Je crois que je vais te laisser

Ichigo : Non

Grimmjow se mit à califourchon sur lui et fit entrer en contact les deux érections.

Grimmjow : huum

Ichigo : Ah

Grimmjow : Finalement je reste. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'asuser avec toi mais après on continuera notre combat.

Ichigo : Oui

_Grimmjow enleva les habits d'Ichigo ainsi que les siens et se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus._

Grimmjow : je ne me retiendrai pas après ce que tu as fait

Ichigo : ???

_Grimmjow retourna Ichigo et pénètra en lui d'un coup._

Ichigo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Grimmjow : Tu es très serré !

Ichigo: Ca fait trop mal arrête !!!

Grimmjow : Ca fait moin mal que quand j'ai vu ton corps sans vie à cause d'Ulquiorra. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse enfoiré alors souffre.

Ichigo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

_Grimmjow commençait à faire de grands et forts vas-et-viens en y déchargeant toute sa rage contre Ichigo._

Grimmjow : C'est MOI qui devait te combattre en premier et tu le savais CONARD

Ichigo : Pardonne-moi stp Grimmjow arrête ça fait trop mal j'en peux plus !!!

Grimmjow : Moi aussi j'ai eu mal en te voyant mort ENFOIRÉ !!!

Ichigo : Je suis désolé aïe

_Grimmjow remarqua soudain quelques larmes qui perlaient sur le visage du shinigami et continua à donner des coups de rein mais moin forts qu'avant._

Ichigo : Grimmjow ? han

Grimmjow : Ichi...go

_Ils étaient proches de l'orgasme _

Ichigo : Plus ... Plus vite!!!

_Grimmow augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de reins et griffa le dos de son partenaire qui gémit de plaisir et qui le supplia de continuer_

Ichigo : Haan ENCORE OUI OOOH PLUS FORT

_Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Ses bourses qui tappaient le derrière d'Ichigo, cette voix qui le supplia de continuer toujours plus fort le rendait dingue. Il prit le sexe d'Ichigo et glissa sa main autour. _

Ichigo : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAN OUI

_Ichigo se redressa la tête en arrière les paupières closes et la bouche entrouverte . Bordel ce gamin lui faisait perdre la raison. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bandant?_

Grimmjow : Crie mon nom!!! HAAAN dit-il en faisant un coup de rein très violent

Ichigo : GRIMMJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

_L'anus d'Ichigo se contracta ce qui fit venir l'orgasme de Grimmjow_

Grimmjow : ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Tous deux respiraient difficilement et avaient du mal à revenir à la réalité._

Ichigo : ''Bon sang, je me suis fait baiser par lui oui mais j'en avais envie aussi alors ... et puis c'était trop bon quand il m'a enfoncé sa **** mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait !!!''

Grimmjow : ''Woaah il est parfait. Si seulement c'était pas un shinigami je pourrai ... non ça ne se pourra pas.''

Ichigo/Grimmjow : ''Le mieux c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était et de reprendre notre combat là où on l'a laissé.''

Ichigo : Euh Grimmjow? Ca te dit de reprendre notre combat de l'autre jour?

Grimmjow : Ah euh ouais, j'suis partant

_C'est ainsi que Grimmjow et Ichigo se sont combattus juste avant que Grimmjow ne perde, que Nooitora n'arrive et qu'Ulquiorra ne revienne._

**Fin **

**BONUS :**

**Ichigo : Putain mais c'est quoi ça !!!! ça ne s'est pas du tout passé ainsi**

**Grimmjow dans ses pensés : ''hum''**


End file.
